Advisor Affection
by Hawkyshadows
Summary: Lady Shilo was terribly poisoned by Nene of Viperia her trusted adivsor, Oichi watches over her but what else could Oichi hiding? POKEMON CONQUEST FIC HERONIEXOICHI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Advisor Affection**

Oichi rushed out of Lady Shilo's tent "We need more water to help keep Lady Shilo's temperature down she nearly shouted to Motochika, former leader of Fontaine, a nation known for its water Pokémon. Lady Shilo had been terribly poisoned in the battle with Viperia, Nene had intended to hit her with the Poison Sting attack but Lady Shilo had protected her from the attack.

It wasn't until after they had won that Lady Shilo collapsed, Motonari gave her an antidote but she had already grown a strong fever and some of the poison had went too far for the antidote to reach so she was fighting off the fever and the poison that remained inside her. Oichi got the refilled bucket of water and went back inside the tent, her partner Jigglypuff sitting by Lady Shilo looking worried. Oichi set down the water by her bedside and wiped the sweat from Lady Shilo's forehead with a freshly wet cloth, she had been with Lady Shilo for a very long time ever since Ingnis tried to invade Aurora.

She had gone there to try and avoid her brother's power and she had seen Lady Shilo being confronted by the Ingnis forces though Lady Shilo was prepared to fight them on her own Oichi had offered her assistance and the battle began. Battling alongside Lady Shilo had felt natural and watching her and Eevee in battle had caused her to have hope against her brothers plans so she to join Lady Shilo and was happily accepted. It wasn't long after that that Oichi began to realize her affection and need to be beside the young warlord was anything but normal, her eyes were drawn to Lady Shilo's both on and off the battlefield "I always thought she was beautiful, even from day one" she muttered to no one in particular as she watched her rest.

She remembered the day after Lady Shilo conquered Ingnis they went to the hot springs to relax; Lady had shed her armor with her back to her. She had seen her firm shoulders were tense with stress and it had made her feel dizzy with longing and a need to help her relax her body, relieve the stress surrounding her but that was wrong wasn't it? After that it only seemed to get worse she began to have fantasies about Lady Shilo while she slept, she'd wake up sweat her body feeling like it's on fire. She tried to hide her feelings but somehow her brother noticed, his words still echoed in her mind from their last encounter "You've let your emotions control your thoughts" no one else knew what he meant but she did.

Two years she tried to hide her feelings but watching Lady Shilo now was taxing on her self control, Lady Shilo's face was pale and her body was trembling from the fever racing through her and yet Oichi could imagine, quite vividly, her face flushed with pleasure as she moaned Oichi's name. "No" she mumbled softly shaking her head to clear it "Now isn't the time for such thoughts" and yet as she looked down at Lady Shilo she could feel a crack appearing in her defenses and with a low sound of submission she leaned down and pressed her lips to Lady Shilo's her lips were soft and her taste was of wild flowers and clovers.

The temptation to take more was so strong it took all of Oichi's self control to pull away after a few moments "Shouldn't have done that" she groaned getting up to pace, though it was only a few moments later that she heard a hoarse voice behind her "Oichi…" she moved quickly to Lady Shilo's bedside "Yes Lady Shilo?" she asked trying not to let her guilt show "Could I have a drink" Oichi nodded and rushed to grab the water bucket helping Lady Shilo sit up and drink her fill. "Thank you" Lady Shilo said quietly already falling back asleep before the words left her mouth leaning back against her pillows to a comfortable position so that her rest was undisturbed from the sun. Oichi watched Lady Shilo sleep once more, though now there was a faint smile on her face as she rested "I'd give you anything" she said to the room as she tucked Lady Shilo in firmly before getting up to tell the others that she was going to be well and all was fine though she didn't see Lady Shilo's smile seemed to grow wider as Oichi's words faded from the air.


End file.
